Ally's Misery and Miracle
by midnightridergirl23
Summary: Ally has trouble in school, she might give up her song writing over it, and Austin, Trish, and Dez have no idea what this is about. Can Austin figure out whats going on before Ally leaves Miami for good? Story's better than the summary :-) give it a chance :-)
1. The Helen Show Slowly Killing Me

Austin and Ally

"Ally's Misery and Miracle."

Chapter 1: "The Helen show, Slowly killing me."

Ally's P.O.V:

Its been a year since the Helen Show incident and half the population of the U.S.A hasn't gotten over it. I don't know why, I guess Austin hasn't either because every time I get near or stumble near the drums he has to chuckle a bit. It's not my favorite thing that he can do, and trust me I'm not sure there's a lot I like about Austin Monica Moon. Why you might ask? Well he's obnoxious, annoying , lazy, not in reality at all, but who said I cared. All I care about is our friendship, we have a strong friendship but at school everything changes. Its like I have no friends AT ALL. It's all because of Austin too, ever since the Helen Show ( like I said ) everyone has been treating me different.

Austin's P.O.V :

You know, Ally's been acting different, she hasn't talked to me, Trish, Dez, or Cassidy, not even Dallas ( not a big surprise, I don't know that frail brunette won't talk to him anytime soon. ) Although I love Als as a friend, she just won't talk to us, I'm going to get to the bottom of this….


	2. Begggin' to listen to music

"Ally's Misery and Miracle"

Chapter 2: Beggin' to listen to music

Austin's P.O.V:

I NEED to get near ally's songbook. She hasn't been writing my songs for weeks and days now. I'm seriously hoping our career doesn't go downhill because of god-knows-what reason. I need to know, maybe I could help her…

Ally's P.O.V :

Austin's been acting weird, I've seen him behind several fake plants, locker doors, doors, even behind Trish, then again he gets scolded for hiding behind Trish, so he goes behind Dez, who has no clue he's behind him, which is the sad part. Then Austin gets the guts to walk up to apparently and says "Hey Als, Um, when's my next song coming out….. I could always help you, do an all-nighter if you'd like!" I just replied "Um… Austin, I haven't STARTED any songs yet… I've been making my own songs…"

"Can I hear yours then? Maybe I'll like them to the point where ill sing them!"

"They're personal Austin."

"PLEASSEEEE"

He gave me his best puppy eyes look, I totally ignored him, until he got on his knees I broke apart I yelled

"AUSTIN NO, BAD PUPPY!"

It was my playful way, but he didn't stop the eyes. I thought about the song to see if I would let him hear it. Thinking about the song make me break down in the middle of the hallway and cried. It WAS very extremely embarrassing but I just sat on my knees and cried.

Austin's P.O.V:

I don't know what I did, but I felt horrible, my heart shattered into pieces. I just sat there with her with sadness and worry in my heart and sorrow in her eyes. She only moved when the bell rang and cried through all her periods, I knew because I had all periods with my song writer, except for sixth period which Trish said she cried the most. I felt horrible. When the dismissal bell rung I ran to Sonic Boom where Ally was calmed but her dried up tears remained on her soft face as I wiped away the escaping tear prisoners.


	3. Crying each other to sleep

"Ally's Misery and Miracle"

Chapter 3: Crying each other to sleep

Austin's P.O.V :

I whispered to Ally

"What's wrong, why did you cry?" she pushed my hand away from her face and yelled ,

"The Song Austin! The song! I told you it's personal, just thinking about it makes me depressed. Now, Just, GO. I'm going to go make some more songs…. Personal songs Austin, don't you dare eavesdrop because when I find out I will not hesitate to ban you from here."

She seemed serious so I raised my hands in the air like a police-man would tell me to do and backed out of glass doors mumbling the words Bye Ally before running to find a near bush, I would take the chance of being caught to find out why Ally is so sad.

Ally's P.O.V :

I yelled at Austin Moon. What is wrong with me. The Helen show is ruining me slowly. I want to apologize and tell him the bad news that I can't do his songs anymore. In this condition no. I rushed to the practice room and sat at the piano and started playing and singing.

( Who you are by Jessie J )

"I stare at my reflection in the mirror...  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf ...  
no,no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are  
(Who you are)x11

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mould. yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working yeah yeah yeah  
Cause everything inside me screams, no,no,no,no...

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no, egos  
Fake shows like woah  
Just go, and leave me alone  
Real talk real life  
Good love goodnight  
With a smile that's my own  
That's my own

no,no,no,nooo...

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are"

Austins P.O.V:

Luckily Ally practically ran to the practice room and Mr. Dawson let me go through,I ended up standing by the door of the practice room. I slumped down on the floor in the middle of the song. "It's all my fault" I mumbled under my breath. Somehow apparently Ally has the ears of a hawk because she swings the door open with so much force, tears streaming down her cheeks and mascara dripping down in a race with the tears, I couldn't take it, by ten seconds of seeing her cry, a single tear swept down my face. She was sweating, so I found a scrunchy in the practice room and tied it on. Somehow I knew how to do it. I guess watching my mom do her hair in a pony-tail paid off. Ally dug her face in my chest as I walked her over to the couch in the practice room and laid her there where we sat down and cried each other asleep.

Ally's P.O.V:

Me and Austin had woke up at midnight and Austin had held me tight last night, I still had waist marks from him holding a little too hard. I could barely move from his grasp, he was still asleep, but something told me he was having a bad dream, he continuously said "NO, Ally its Ok, Don't worry the Helen show is nothing…. STOP BULLYING HER! STOP!"

In that moment I realized the warmth of his grasp, how tight he held me, it made me feel like a normal teenage girl, not a girl who's humiliated almost every day. I felt like I was his girlfriend there, that's how I felt, I felt I had developed a crush over night. Then, I struggled to move out of his grasp WITHOUT waking him because Trish barged in the store and asked my dad "Where's Ally!?" he just said Practice Room. He ended up waking up and I told him Trish was coming and he bolted into the nearest closet so Trish wouldn't go blabbing her mouth about me and Austin being together that night, no matter how nice it was. Trish was there for half an hour until she had to go to work. Then the unexpected happened.

-BANG BANG- BANG! On the closet door.

Trish went to inspect. "Uh, Trish… Don't open that…."

The door opened and Austin's eyes widened as Trish was in his face even more astonished then he was. She just said,

"Uh, ally, so you have dumb in your closet, now where's dumber, in the fridge?" she teased. She went to the fridge and Dez to my surprise was there….

"DEZ HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE." He was wide-eyed, and replied "Since… um… let's see….. 2:00 p.m." Me and Austin exchanged horrified glares. Dez gave me the 'I won't tell anybody' look. I put my hands over my face knowing Dez cant keep a secret. Austin knew Dez better than me and Austin just ran out of the room saying bye to me, Dez , Trish and whispering to Dez "don't you dare tell."


	4. The Bad News

"Ally's Misery and Miracle."

Chapter 4:The bad news.

Ally's P.O.V:

I love all my friends to the bottom of my heart but school has gotten worse. Way Worse. For example today in math class kids kept throwing paper airplanes at me and when I opened it up it was a poorly drawn picture of a drum set, or a picture of a girl

( me ) with her head through a drum. I can't take this anymore. When I got back home I told my dad of all the troubles I had at school. He was tired at all my crying and dying about it so he went ahead and finally yelled,

"You know what Ally-Cat, were moving to California!"

"No Daddy No! Austin is here, Trish is here, even Dez!  
"I got Trish to come with us though, will you come now?"

"No, NO I need Austin and Dez in my life!"

"Go to your room and pack Ally this is it I'm going online now to find the next flight on Friday to California!"

"But Daddy!"

"NOW."

I ran upstairs and did a four way call to Trish, Dez, and Austin. We all did a synchronized "Hey!" It was pretty funny though, not funny enough to make me laugh. I had explained everything and Austin was at my room door banging on the door telling me to open it.

Austin's P.O.V :

I was banging on her door pleading her to open it. When she opened the door I held her waist and pressed my lips against hers. Our lips synchronized perfectly it was, just, AWESOME. I felt my cheeks heating up and I smiled through the whole kiss, she didn't even pull back until we had to for air. She was blushing like crazy and she pulled me in for another kiss. She's just so…. so…. beautiful! She's my favorite thing in the world! Pancake comes at a close second. I just had to talk to her. So I said,

"Ally, please, please don't leave me."

"It's not my choice Austin, I've just been bullied too much! It's just seriously bugging me!"

"Fine. Be at the mall pond at 8:00."

"Why?"

"Just be there."

With that, I left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thank you for all of your nice reviews! This is my first fanfiction so thank you!


	5. The Plan

"Ally's Misery and Miracle"

Chapter 5: The Plan

Ally's P.O.V:

Austin Moon kissed me….. AUSTIN MONICA MOON KISSED ME! It was so great to feel his body against mine, his lips touch mine. He's just so great. But I still wondered why he needed me at the pond…. Well like Austin says, "Curiosity killed the Ally-Cat!" so I didn't bother.

Austin's P.O.V:

I called Dez and Trish so they can help me make her surprise.

"WHAT HAPPENED! WHERES ALLY?!" Trish said as she ran to the mall pond because I told her Ally fell.

"Nothing Trish, I just need you oh and three, two, one…"

"WHERES THE RAT IN DISTRESS?"

"No where I just need you and Trish to help-" I was cut off as Trish complained to me that she doesn't help and Dez said he needs a rat to do his work.

"But guys, it's for Als!" Trish agreed as soon as I said Als but Dez still needed a rat. I decided to tell them I was making a 'Bye Ally' party for her and I would perform. Trish was excited to host and set up the party. I was busy making the REAL surprise for her. I had invited Mr. Dawson, Ally, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, everyone that wants to come, all except for Dallas, the only thing I need is for Dallas to ruin my very good friendship with Ally.


	6. Goodbye Party

"Ally's Misery and Mistakes"

Chapter 6: Goodbye Party

Ally's P.O.V:

It's almost 8:00 and my dad had taken some of my makeup and a cute dress and stuffed it in my bag. I don't know why but I didn't care, I wanted to know why Austin called me over there at 8:00. I wore a blue tie-dye tank-top and a jean skirt with leggings. I walked over to the pond with a over-sized grey tinker-bell purse which had the dress stuffed in it. I had managed to make it to the pond without crying about leaving. Austin, Trish, and Dez held up a banner that said

"Bye Ally! We Love You 3!"

I felt myself tearing up. Austin held me in his arms and I dug my head into his chest. He was so comforting. Trish and Dez started eating some of the snacks while I was crying, until Trish noticed and ran over to me practically pried Austin off of me and hugged me and handed me a cupcake she safely held in her hand. Trish and Dez chowed down on some food while me and Austin sat by a tree and ended up writing a new song and Austin attempting to peek in the book but I would yell

"Don't touch my book!" to him. Then he would say

"But ALLLLLLLLLYYYYY!" with a puppy dog face. I could defy the puppy dog face when it comes to my book.

Finally Austin said "Be right back, I need to perform for my favorite songwriter!"

"Wait I'm your ONLY songwriter!"

"Um….. OH YEAH!"

Then with that he rushed on stage.

Austin's P.O.V:

I was about to sing a song I made up to Ally, my best friend/crush.

( original song by me! *) ( Don't mind them By ME! )

This is it. I know it

Its finally come to this.

You've been pushed around.

Put on a little frown.

All is fine they said.

(chorus)

But you've got your Mascara runnin'

Cheeks cheeks a- blushin'

From how silly you think you look, I think you look fine.

So baby please be mine.

And please don't leave me.

Cuz I love yah, and you sound know.

You eyes are red your mind is stressed but baby please don't go.

Cuz baby I love you so.

Don't mind them, and their silly ways!

They push you but they don't see your really beautiful ad everyone makes mistakes,

but baby please be mine. (x2)

(chorus)

But you've got your Mascara runnin'

Chee- cheeks a- blushin'

From how silly you think you look, I think you look fine.

So baby please be mine.

And please don't leave me.

I searched the crowd for Ally but I couldn't see her until…..


	7. Complimenting You

"Ally's Misery and Miracle"

Chapter 7: Complimenting You.

Austin's P.O.V:

I didn't see Ally until…..

Ally tackles me to the ground and holds me tight and starts kissing me for what seemed like forever in paradise!

Then she whispers,

"I don't even remember why I'm sad anymore" she had a grin from ear to ear and then said

"You know what, I have reasons why I love you, you're there for me when I need you, you're funny, you're cute, you're weird, but good weird, you're and awesome kisser, and so many more."

She waited for her share of compliments until I said them,

"You're adorkable, cute, funny, smart, beautiful, you're an awesome songwriter, you're talented, you have the cutest obsession for pickles, You're unique, you're Ally."

She was blushing like no tomorrow by "You're Adorkable" she didn't even notice people watching and awing.

Ally's P.O.V :

I went to go put my dress and makeup on and go talk to my dad about not leaving that I didn't care. Austin had his mouth wide open when he saw me the cutest dress I could find on a sale at JCPENNY. It was a Black, blue, green, and purple floral dress that was opened in the back. I had green eye shadow with red lipstick on. Austin couldn't help it he pulled me in for another kiss and smudged my lipstick. I didn't mind, I just fixed it right then and there with a portable mirror and the lipstick. We danced all night, me and Austin and Dez and Trish. I was surprised Trish even allowed Dez to do a slow dance with her. It was so cute! Finally, we went home and I had a firm talk with my dad, it went a little like this…..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

What did Mr. Dawson tell Ally? Please Review, I might make an Epilogue when I'm done. Tell me if I should!


	8. Finishing Things Off With Dad

"Ally's Misery and Miracle."

Chapter 8: Finishing things off with dad

Ally's P.O.V:

My and Dad walked home together that night after Austin and I said our goodbyes. He still thought I didn't want to stay because of school. When I got home I rushed up to my room and unpacked all my clothes and special belongings. I got on my computer and printed out a picture and placed it in a fancy frame with Music Notes on it. It was a picture of me and Austin kissing a fan girl had posted on twitter. Austin had showed me the picture at the party. After I had put the picture in the frame my dad walked in the room. He saw all my clothes and belongings sprawled all over the floor, he just asked

"So Ally-Cat, Whatcha doin'?"

"Unpacking."

"Why, our flight leaves at 8:00 a.m on Friday…"

"Dad, I got over it, I don't want to go to California!"

"I've already paid for the tickets and Trish's mom agreed that she could stay with us in California, Only if we visit in the Summer."

"I'm not going dad."

"Ally, I know you don't wanna but-"

As he said that Austin barged through the door, he stood there and blushed because he had been listening to everything behind the door.

Austin's P.O.V:

I was listening to Ally's conversation and when Mr. Dawson was about to MAKE Ally go to Cali, I barged through the door. The door was unlocked but I used my shoulder to bash the door open, my shoulder SERIOUSLY hurt after that…. I think there was a splinter…. OUCH. I was blushing because of how ridiculous I must of looked, one hand on my shoulder, hair all messy. At that moment Ally walked o to hug me, and I ended up mumbling 'oww' under my breath because she was hugging me too tight for a recent shoulder injury. I was about to argue with my crushes (I guess I can classify myself as her crush still.) father.

"Mr. Dawson, PLEASE… I mean please don't make Ally go to California…"

"I've already paid for the tickets, that's good money there!"

"I'LL PAY BACK ALL THE MONEY!"

"It's $800 Austin, let Ally and me go."

"Nope. No. I can pay it."

"I'll be back tomorrow with the $800 Cash, No checks."

"O-Ok!" Ally's dad said too excited.

Ally motioned me to go downstairs to the living room. While we were walking downstairs she stopped me, pulled me by my white button-up shirt and kissed me, then we walked downstairs like nothing had happened and she showed me to the door. I ran to the bank and withdrew $800 from the bank. Then I ran to Ally's house and gave her dad the money, he just said

"Less than 30 minutes, record time Moon, record time."

"thanks sir."

"Me and Ally WON'T go to California, but there's a catch…"

"What is it Mr. D?" I said with a horrified look.

"Treat my daughter well."

I smiled and said "Ok."

Then Ally comes out of nowhere and just randomly kisses me in front of her dad. Her dad had the face of 'I WILL kill you' With that I left to go tell Trish and Dez the good news. Next Plan, an All-About-Ally party!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

With that I am done! Or am I! I still need the Epilogue!

I give thanks to iamastar and queenc1 for favorite this story and also to again queenc1 and LoveShipper for giving extremely nice reviews :), and also to LoveShipper and queenc1 again for following this along with can't tell fate and XxFleur1xX!

Thanks I Love You Guys!


	9. The Epilogue

Sadly my addiction for Auslly isn't over, so I will probably make more stories! Probably something sad yet romanceful, or just a funny story I thought up in Science or World History class

=.= So yeah….. um…. HERES THE EPILOGUE!

"Ally's Misery and Miracle"

The Epilogue.

Ally's P.O.V:

It's been a few weeks since I realized something. I'm Austin Moons girlfriend all because of some jerk-offs bullying me… Now I could rub it in their faces! But I'm not that kind of girl. I'm better than that, I'll let their minds catch on as we kiss each other in the hallway.

Austin's P.O.V:

Every time me and Ally kiss in the hallway Sparks FLY. And when I say sparks fly, I mean it. I just can't stop staring at Ally in math class, she sits right next to me. She's so concentrated in Math and I'm just, NOT. I sing songs in my head in Math, History, Science, Language Arts, pretty much all my classes… How did I get classes with Ally anyways! My Math teacher Ms. Diaz * always yells at me for staring at Ally. I mean I can't help it, she's just so gosh darn beautiful. I wonder if she knows that.

Ally's P.O.V:

I know Austin has a plan. I just don't know what. Dez and Trish won't tell me and Austin just says "Just wait" when I ask him! I mean he SHOULD tell me…. I know, I know, just a LITTLE too anxious too know…

Austin's P.O.V:

I decided to ask Ally what's her favorite place to hang out.

She said,

"Oh the mall pond,"

I knew that…. But we already used that place for a party…. So I asked her

"Next place?"

"Sonic Boom…. Why?"

"oh I um…. Wanted to make a performance here…. For free!"

"Um… Sure when…."

"Friday,"

"That's 2 days from now!"

"I know."

"You do know I can't make a song for you that fast. It takes time to perfect a song for a perfect boy!"

I blushed, just a little…. Until I said

"Als, it's ok ill attempt to make my own song."

"Your own song? You sure.." she said obviously doubtful but didn't want to show it.

"I'm sure Ally-Cat" I said with a smile and a quick kiss on the lips and tried to leave until she asked,

"I still wanna know why you wanna sing here all of a sudden."

"Curiosity killed the Ally-Cat!" I said quickly then rushed out of the room leaving her in a mystery.

I ran to set up the party at Sonic Boom while her dad kicked her out of the store to go home and relax, he said if he if he could say she could call you at any time. I said sure. Until she called me while I was sleeping and my phone flew in the air, hit the couch, then the wall, then the ceiling fan, then hit Dez. I just yelled "SORRY DEZ." I don't think he minded though…. Well I had to get to the song I was gonna sing for ally. Like I always do. I made the party ALL about her too. The snacks were mostly pickle related and such.

The day of the party:

Austin's P.O.V:

Ally's 2 day break was over and she was back to work. Everyone was at Sonic Boom for the party. Mr. Dawson was going to walk her to Sonic Boom. Mr. Dawson seemed to really like me though! It's a good sign….

"ALLY'S ALMOST HERE!" yelled Dez right next to me.

I just said "OW. EVERYONE IN A HIDING SPOT."

It was dark so Ally didn't see ANYONE…. Until….

"SURPRISE ALLY!" everyone exclaimed.

Ally was tearing up…. I ran over to her and hugged her.

She said "Are you gonna sing for free, or do I have to wait until next practice to hear your beautiful voice?"

I just answered "You'll hear my voice right about…. NOW"

I ran to the Practice Room stairs and said

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend/songwriter/partner, Ally Dawson!" Everyone cheered so loud, Ally must feel special right now! =.=

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire….

Ally ran on the stairs and did what she does best, kissed me.

I noticed someone so awkward yet cute tonight, while I was singing Dez and Trish were slow dancing then, they kissed… Never thought it would happen, But it DID!

And Me and Ally…. (and De and Trish) lived happily ever after

THE END! LOVE YA'LL


End file.
